


Meaningful Pillowtalk

by midnightmumblings



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, PLEASE HEED THE WARNING THO, Well enjoy this 5k monstrosity, anyone under 18 don't interact sskskd, what did i write, whatever this is haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: It was just supposed to be a one-night stand.  So, really, Josh doesn’t understand why he keeps coming back to Justin's apartment for more.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Meaningful Pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, firstly PLEASE TAKE HEED OF THE TAGS. If you're under 18, don't interact. If you're over 18 and find this offensive, don't interact. Just...don't.
> 
> Anyways, my first fic to be posted here about SB19! And it's this :D 
> 
> welp, good luck finding my twitter! I won't be mentioning it here :P
> 
> But, do enjoy!

Intoxicating.

That was one word to describe Justin de Dios, Josh’s neighbor who lives across the hall. Justin moved into the apartment building less than three months ago, and he’s been the only person running through Josh’s mind since then. 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he stepped out of his own apartment and nearly collided with another man holding a shit ton of boxes. He also didn’t expect his breath to be snatched when that gorgeous face peeked around from behind the boxes and smiled at him. Justin’s gummy smile was permanently etched into his brain since then, and he had no intention of ever erasing it.

He also didn’t expect to start a Friends-with-Benefits relationship with the man within a week of him moving in. It started off with well-meaning intentions, really. Josh brought over some wine as a housewarming gift (after debating for about three days if he should). Justin cooked dinner for the two of them, they watched a bad movie on Netflix together, and had a little bit too much to drink.

Josh wasn’t sure who leaned in first, but they were kissing, clothes were thrown off, bodies were dragged across the apartment to the adjacent bedroom, and Josh only remembers the best night of sex he’s ever had.

The thing is, Josh woke up the next day, Justin nowhere to be seen, with simply a note telling Josh that he can let himself out. 

That was the coldest wake-up call that Josh’s ever experienced in his life.

Of course, it was just supposed to be a one-night stand. Josh never intended on letting loose like that again, promising to be careful the next time he was near alcohol and near Justin because those two together were a bad combination, both for his heart and his sanity. He wasn’t about to get another rude wakeup call like that again.

But, he was weak. One smile from Justin de Dios already sends him reeling, thrown into that euphoria that only Justin could seem to launch him into.

The second time he broke his resolve, it was in his own apartment. Justin came over with a tupperware of food his mom brought for him, with the excuse that he couldn’t possibly finish it all, mentioning something about Josh being the only person he really knows in the apartment complex, etc.

There was no wine this time, thank god, but that didn’t mean Josh wasn’t intoxicated, drunk in the sensations that was Justin de Dios walking throughout his apartment, his space, sitting wherever he pleased like he goddamn owned the place and wasn’t simply a visitor.

So, when Justin leaned up against him, effectively trapping him against the kitchen counter, Josh was helpless to do anything else but crumble.

The next morning, Justin was gone, and Josh’s blood ran cold.

And for some reason, it went on and on and on and on.

Ken had called him a dumbass because of it.

“You’re a dumbass,” Ken hissed when Josh finally told him what has been happening in the last few months. 

“I don’t know what to do…”

“You fucking break it off, that’s what you do!” 

“But I don’t…”

“You break it off, Josh, or else I’ll break him.”

Ken was a man of few words, but he loved fiercely, and was protective of those in his close circle, which fortunately included Josh.

So, Josh decided he wouldn’t be weak this time around. He would look Justin de Dios straight in the eye, break it off, and drown his sorrows in ice cream and cheap wine because why the fuck not.

He knocked on Justin’s door, three raps of the knuckle. Its sound echoed down the empty hallway. When the silence stretched out, Josh started nervously panicking, wondering if he should have at least checked if Justin was home. He was about to leave when he heard footsteps padding across the wooden floor, and the door opened, revealing Justin de Dios in all his naked glory, wrapped in only a towel around his waist, hair wet from a fresh shower.

Needless to say, Josh got into the shower with him, moaning wantonly as Justin fucked into him, pinning him against the tiled wall, with the water turning cold around them.

_Here we go again_ , Josh thought in the back of his mind. 

In the morning, he’d be alone again.

In the morning, he’d go through the same cycle again.

He wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t enjoy it, but fuck it, he did, and he wanted more. He wanted to be more than Justin’s fuck buddy, to be more than a warm body to spend the night with when the other boy felt like it. But, Justin was ridiculously hard to read, and Josh had no fucking clue if they were even on the same page with all of this.

So, then, it was an utter surprise to him when he woke uo, and Justin was still there, sound asleep on the bed next to him, naked save for the sheet covering the two of them.

Josh didn’t dare breathe loudly, for fear that he might just scare him away. After all, this is what he wanted, right? To spend the morning with Justin after one crazy night, getting to memorize every single mole and every single line of his body with his eyes, committing it all to memory because, shit, he was head over heels.

Justin de Dios wasn’t just someone who he spent the cold nights with - he was a friend, a close confidante, and over the past three months, Josh had been slowly and steadily falling in love with someone so ridiculously beyond his reach. 

But...if those mornings were any indication, Justin clearly might not feel the same.

He sighed softly, pushing the covers off and started hunting for his clothes, expecting them to be scattered everywhere with how wild last night wa - 

Josh paused when he saw his clothes neatly folded on the chair next to the bed. He gently picked up his shirt, inhaling it, and fuck...it had been laundered. 

He glanced at the sleeping boy, wondering when the fuck he had the time to do all this.

_Agh, not the time to think about that now, Josh._

He got up, wincing slightly - Justin had gotten really wild last night, and they went about three rounds - but it was a pleasant kind of burn. 

He was used to it.

Josh puts on the shirt, inhaling the scent of Justin’s laundry detergent, wondering how he can preserve this scent forever or bottle it as perfume. 

He was about to pull on his jeans when a sleepy voice mumbled from the covers, making him pause in his tracks.

“Mmph...where’d you go?” Justin mumbled, sitting up and seeing Josh about midway through putting on his jeans. “Oh…” he said, a forlorn tone lacing his voice. “You’re going?”

Josh bit his lip, pausing, wondering what to say next. _Yes, I’m going like you left me all those other times? Yes, because you deserve to feel what I did you fucking sexy piece of shit. Yes, because I want you to want me the same way that I want you._

“I guess I can stay,” Josh said hesitantly, approaching the bed. “If...if you want me to?”

Justin was quiet, hands fiddling with the sheets around him. 

“Justin,” Josh said. He had to take control this time. He had to be in charge. “Justin, do you want me to stay?”

Justin looked up at him, looking torn. “I…”

“It’s yes or no, Justin. Either you want me to stay, or I can go. Make up your mind,” Josh finally snapped. “Because you can’t keep fucking do this to me, you know?”

Justin’s eyes widened, clearly not expecting Josh to blow up like this.

Then again, three months of pent up tension. It was bound to happen at some point.

“You can’t decide to want to stay this time, Justin. After three fucking months, three months where I was nothing more than just a fuck buddy to you, you do not get to pull this shit and turn things around.”

Josh was now breathing heavily, and Justin looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up.

“You know what? Forget it.” Josh spat, grabbing his shoes. “And while we’re at it, why don’t you just forget me?”

He turned around and started walking out of the apartment.

And out of Justin de Dios’ life.

***

“It was bound to happen,” Ken told him one night when they were out. “Don’t feel too bad about it, you did the right thing.”

Josh grit his teeth. “But did I?”

“He didn’t deserve you, bro. Not after what he did.”

Josh sighed, looking up at the sky. “I guess, but...I’m just wondering what if I left too quickly? What if I didn’t give him a chance…”

“A chance to what?” Ken snapped, shoving him slightly so that Josh would look at him. “A chance to explain? A chance to hurt you again? Are you really going to let him walk all over you like that?”

“Look, it wasn’t like I wasn’t a consenting adult! I was aware of everything that was happening, and I’m a grown fucking man, Ken.” Josh huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Look, man,” Ken said after a few minutes of silence and walking. “I just don’t want you to get hurt again.”

Josh sighed. “I know, man, and I’m glad you have my back always, but...I’ll take care of this.”

“Well, don’t come crying to me when it all blows up in your face,” Ken muttered, but there was a teasing smile on his face to let Josh know they were okay.”

“Believe me, you’d be the last person I’ll call.” Josh replied with a laugh.

***

There was a knock on his door.

Josh froze at his computer, wanting to ignore the incessant knocking. There was only one person in this whole apartment building he knew, and he wasn’t about to open the door and fall into Justin de Dios’ waiting arms. 

But….the repeated knocking was nothing like Justin’s. He’s apparently memorized Justin’s knocks to a point that he knows when the other man is behind the door. These knocks were rapid, quick, clearly someone who was impatient. 

“Yeah, I’m coming,” he muttered, throwing his headphones off, and padding across the apartment.

The man behind the door wasn’t Justin, but he was clearly irritated with the way his face was screwed up.

“Yes, can I help you?”

“Are you Josh Santos?” The man asked.

Josh raised an eyebrow. “I am. Who’s asking?”

The man raised a hand. “My name is Sejun. I’m uh...I’m Justin’s best friend.”

Oh.

Josh hesitated, before he shook Sejun’s hand. He was raised to be respectful after all.

“So, how can I help you?”

“Look,” Sejun paused, glancing at the door behind him. Justin’s apartment.

“I need to talk to you. Can I come in?” Sejun asked, irritation on his face fading away and melting into sincerity. “It’s about Justin.”

Whatever it was, it sounded serious. Josh wordlessly swung the door open, allowing Sejun to walk inside.

“Okay, I’ll cut to the chase,” Sejun said once the door was closed. “Justin is fucking miserable and I refuse to deal with him in this state.”

Josh paused, eyebrow raised. “And what does that have to do with me?”

Sejun took a deep breath, rubbing his forehead. “Look, there’s this thing that Justin doesn’t quite understand...it’s called _feelings._ I’m sure you’ve heard of that?”

“And what am I supposed to do with that information?”

Sejun sighed. “Look, Justin - he’s a great guy. He’s able to get along with people relatively well, but when it comes to matters of the heart, he’s completely fucking clueless. He gets in way over his head, and he promptly panics because he’s a fucking idiot.”

Josh still doesn’t know what to do with the information, and clearly Sejun sees it on his face because he rolls his eyes.

“I swear, you two would be great together if you both weren’t such dumbasses.” 

“Hey, I resent that.” Josh retorts, crossing his arms. “Okay, so what the fuck do you want from me then?”

“I want you to talk to Justin, to sort through this clusterfuck he got you into, because he’s acting like a miserable little shit and it’s doing my head in. I have a wedding to plan with the love of my life, and he’s getting in the way of every single fucking thing that I’m doing,” Sejun replied, raising a meaningful eyebrow, and Josh was suddenly terrifed of him. 

“And what’s in it for me?”

Sejun throws his hands up, as if willing lightning to strike him where he stood.

“A meaningful and loving relationship, maybe?” Sejun replied. “I don’t fucking know. All I know is you two should talk, because clearly you’re not okay either, and please, for the sake of everybody else.”

Josh sighed, dropping his arms and running his fingers through his hair. “Fine, we’ll talk, but he has to come to me first. I’m not going to be the one running to him.”

“Understood. I’ll drag him in here if I have to.”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary.”

“If it’s the only way to get him here, then I’ll do it.”

Sejun wasn’t kidding. No less than five minutes after he left, he came back, shoving the door open and dragging Justin in behind him. 

Josh was stunned at the sight - the person who used to be a bubbly grinning ray of sun looked like he’d been crying for a week straight. His eyes were red and puffy, tear tracks on his cheeks, cheeks gaunt and pale. He looked every bit the opposite of the confident and bright man Josh first met, and for the first time in a week, Josh felt a bit of regret.

“There, now the two of you talk.” Sejun said, before he walked out of the apartment, the door slamming meaningfully behind him.

Justin stood still in the middle of the apartment, and Josh watched as he seemed to turn into a mannequin. He refused to move, refused to sit, refused to even look at Josh.

“Justin,” Josh sighed. “Why don’t you sit down?”

Justin nodded, taking a seat on the couch. 

“So…” 

“So…”

They spoke at the same time, pausing to look at each other.

“You go first,” Josh mumbled, and Justin bit his lip before nodding.

“Look...I’m sorry.” Justin breathed out. “I was...I was a fucking idiot.”

“Yeah, you were.” Josh replied, not bothering to mince his words. “But…I guess so was I.”

Justin took a deep breath when Josh sat in front of him. 

“I just want to know what happened, why it happened, and why I should even give you another chance.”

Justin shook his head. “I’m not asking for another chance. All I’m asking is that you don’t shut me out completely, because contrary to everything that has happened so far, I actually do care about you.”

Josh snorted. “Well, you sure showed me,” he replied sarcastically. Justin bowed his head.

“And I’m sorry I was such a jerk,” Justin finally said after a few seconds. “Would you believe me if I said I was scared?”

Josh raised an eyebrow at that. “Scared of what?”

“Commitment, I guess,” Justin said with a shrug, a sad smile on his face. “I was scared that if it all happened too fast then...then it’d just blow up in my face. So I guess...I tried slowing it down.”

“And...slowing it down meant being fuck buddies and leaving me in the morning without so much as a goodbye?” Josh breathed out, disbelief on his face. “Wow, you really are a fucking idiot.”

Justin winced. “Well, I didn’t say it was a good plan. It was supposed to be just a one-night thing, but…”

“But…?”

Josh was stunned at the next four words that fell out of Justin’s lips. “I fell in love.”

“What?”

“I didn’t want to get attached,” Justin added, running his fingers through his hair. “But...you were so nice to me. You cared...you became my friend despite everything, and I felt so safe with you...and I fucked it up.”

Justin let out a laugh, shaking his head. 

“So...what do you want from me, Justin?” Josh finally asked after a few minutes went by with neither one of them talking.

“Whatever you can give me, Josh,” Justin replied, finally looking up and looking him in the eyes. “Even if it’s just to be your friend. I want to say I’m sorry, and I don’t deserve another chance with you, but I just want to be in your life if you’ll allow me to.”

Josh paused. Justin wasn’t asking too much. He wasn’t asking to jump into Josh’s bed again. 

Maybe they could start over.

He smiled at Justin, taking his hands. Justin looked at him with wide eyes.

“Then let’s start over. Hi, Justin, I’m Josh.”

***

Starting over was the best thing they could do.

Justin slotted back into Josh’s life like he had always belonged there, and honestly, he was the best thing that ever happened to Josh.

There were movie nights, game nights, sleepovers - all completely platonic, and not crossing the line they had cross weeks ago.

And, yeah, Josh was content with what they had. Justin finally met Ken who was apprehensive of him at first, but when he realized that Justin had no intentions of harming his best friend, Ken warmed up to him. 

Josh also finally met - properly - Sejun and Stell, Justin’s best friends who were getting married in two week’s time. Sejun was much more pleasing this time around, now that he wasn’t worried about Justin’s wellbeing.

Basically, their two worlds have collided into one, that Josh wonders what his life would be like without Justin.

The feelings remained, of course, but this time, he wasn’t as blind as he was. Justin had his flaws - they were part of his character - and Josh was glad that he slowly got to know Justin - the real Justin, and not the gorgeous Adonis that he used to have sex with on a semi-regular basis.

“Hey,” Justin murmured as he handed him a glass of champagne. They were now at Sejun and Stell’s wedding, and Justin took Josh as his plus one because why the hell not?

“Thanks,” Josh replied, taking a sip. They both turned to look at the dance floor where Stell was leading Sejun on the dance floor, both with pure ecstasy written on their faces.

“They look really happy, don’t they?” Josh pointed out, and Justin nodded. 

“Took them awhile to get here, but...they made it,” Justin replied, taking a sip out of his own glass. “And I’m happy for them.”

“You kinda wish everyone had a happy ending like that.” Josh said, leaning into Justin’s space, their shoulders touching.

“Yeah,” Justin replied wistfully. “But I’m content with where I’m at right now.”

Josh turned to look at him. “Oh yeah?”

Justin huffed a laugh. “Yeah. I got you, I got my best friends, I got a good life....I mean, what more could I want?”

“Do I fall in a different category, am I not a best friend to you?” Josh asked with a smirk, and Justin laughed.

“Well...you’re different. I wouldn’t exactly classify you as a best friend, but...you’re special.”

“Wow, it warms my heart to know that,” came the sarcastic reply. 

Justin chuckled, and silence once again fell. They turned to look back at the dance floor, where Stell and Sejun were now engaged in a slow dance. Sejun was grinning widely, his braces glinting in the lighting as he and Stell held each other, wedding rings sparkling for the whole room to see.

“Let’s dance,” Josh suddenly said, wondering himself where he got that idea. Justin turned to look at him with wide eyes. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, let’s live a little,” Josh said, placing his drink down just as Justin did the same. He took Justin’s hand and led him to the edge of the dance floor. “Do you trust me?”

“Are you going to step on my toes?”

“Do you want me to?”

Justin laughed, throwing his head back, gummy smile on full display. “Not unless you want to.”

Josh chuckled. “I’ll be extra careful with your little toes, you big baby.”

They stepped onto the dance floor, a few couples following suit. Josh saw Sejun watch them from the corner of his eye, and he gave them a small smile and a discreet thumbs up.

Justin smelled really good. That was the first observation he made once he got into Justin’s space. Justin also looked really good, in a navy blue fitted suit that made his brown hair stand out. He placed his hand on Justin’s lower back, bringing him closer to him.

“This is nice,” Justin commented as they swayed around on the dance floor, the first notes of “Always be my Baby” playing in the background. 

“Isn’t it?” Josh replied, grinning as Justin made their foreheads touch. 

“Thanks for coming along,” Justin said after a few seconds. “I really didn’t want to be alone here.”

“As if I could let that happen.”

“You’re the best.”

Josh’s smirk softened into a smile, and fuck, Justin was really gorgeous up close. His heart thudded a million miles a minute, and he was so close he could literally just push in a few inches and capture those luscious lips.

They stopped now, simply looking into each other’s eyes. Justin gave him a hesitant smile, before he leaned in and kissed the corner of Josh’s mouth.

Josh’s breath hitched, and Justin’s eyes widened.

“I’m...I’m so sorry….” he murmured, pulling away from Josh. “I shouldn’t have….”

“Justin no…”

“Oh god,” Justin breathed out, stepping away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’ll just…” 

And Josh watched as he dashed away, leaving him standing alone on the dance floor.

There was silence, and it was even more palpable than the chatter from the guests minutes prior. Josh froze, unsure of what to do. Should he chase after Justin?

“Well? Aren’t you going to go after him?” A voice echoed and Josh snapped out of his reverie to see that Sejun had grabbed a mic. “Go after him!”

And that was all Josh needed to get his ass moving.

***

He found Justin back at his apartment.

“How did you get in here?” Justin asked.

Josh paused. “You gave me a key remember?”

“Oh.”

Josh took off his shoes and cautiously approached Justin. “Hey...what was that?”

Justin refused to look at him, but instead, he continued staring out the window. “Nothing I...I’m sorry. I just got carried away in the moment.”

“That tends to happen,” Josh commented, standing next to him and looking out the window. “I see the next apartment buildings are such a riveting sight, but I do need you to look at me, Jah.”

Justin sighed, glancing at Josh. 

“What was that?”

Justin bowed his head. “A kiss?”

“Yeah, I got that dumbass. I want to know why you did it.”

“As I said, I got carried away,” Justin mumbled after a few seconds. “Had a bit too much champagne to drink.”

“Yeah, bullshit.” Josh spat. “Let’s not pretend here, Justin. You had one glass, and so did I..”

“Look I...do I have to spell it out for you?”

“Apparently so, because you can’t spit it out!” Josh nearly growled, frustration lacing his voice.

But instead of spelling it out for him, Justin leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. Josh gasped in surprise, but fuck he missed this, and before he knew it, he was kissing back, taking in everything like he was a man dying of thirst and Justin was the freaking oasis in the dessert.

Justin pulled away slightly, and Josh chased after his lips. “I missed you,” Justin nearly sobbed out. “I missed this...just...I missed us.”

Josh stilled in his arms, staring at Justin, waiting for him to speak. 

“I was an asshole to you all those months ago,” Justin continued. “I was a jerk, and I treated you bad. I don’t deserve you, but you gave me a chance...to remain in your life, and yeah I’m forever thankful you didn’t just cast me aside…”

Justin then took a deep breath. “But I’m falling in love with you so badly, and I just hope that you feel the same way, otherwise we’re back in square one and I’m just going to mph -!”

Josh cut him off with a searing kiss, grabbing the lapels of Justin’s coat and pulling him close. Justin moaned into the kiss, and Josh giggled before pulling away, and smiling up at him.

Justin looked dazed, unsure of what was happening, but a smile lit up his face.

“So...does this mean you’re on the same page?”

“Baby,” Josh murmured. “I’m on the same fucking sentence.”

Justin grinned before they’re kissing again, lips locked in a fight for dominance. Slowly, clothes were stripped, and before they knew it, they were back in Justin’s bedroom.

“You’re not going to leave in the morning, are you?” Josh asked once Justin got his pants off. 

Justin looked up at him, before crawling up and greeting him with a sweet kiss that had Josh’s knees weak. “I’m not going to leave...not now, not ever.”

“Good, because I wouldn’t want to be alone again.”

“Well,” Justin breathed out as Josh slipped out of his boxers, body on full display for Justin. “Neither would I.”

With the last of their clothes divested, Justin could now completely focus on Josh. He started with pressing their lips together before he made his journey down, pressing his lips against Josh’s neck. Josh threw his head back, allowing Justin access. He moaned when Justin’s teeth grazed the flesh, and he sucked gently, marking Josh as his.

“Fuck,” Josh gasped when their cocks brushed against each other, and Justin stilled, eyes wide. “No, you didn’t do anything, just...as you were,” Josh hurriedly muttered.

Justin chuckled. “It seems we’re a little impatient today.”

“Don’t test me.”

Justin laughed as he crawled down Josh’s body. “Can I suck you off?” He asked, pressing a kiss to the head of Josh’s hard dick.

“If you don’t get your mouth on me I’m going to - guhhh….” Josh trailed off as Justin’s lips wrapped around his cock. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hands flew to grasp at Justin’s hair, messing up the neat hairdo he’d sported only hours earlier at the wedding.

Justin suckled on his cock, taking him in almost to the hilt. Josh wanted so badly to fuck his pretty mouth, but that would be for another day. Today, they just wanted to be with each other - there’d be time for more.

“Fuck, Justin,” Josh moaned, thrusting his hips up slightly. Justin responded by pinning his hips down with his hands, taking his sweet time in sucking Josh’s cock. He licked and slurped, and Josh made the mistake of looking down because seeing Justin’s lips stretched around his cock like that almost made him come.

“Justin,” he tugged on Justin’s hair as a warning. “Bub, if you keep that up, I’m going to c-cum…”

Justin pulled off his clock with a wet slurp, lips red and raw, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Josh’s cock.

“Well,” he whispered huskily. “We can’t have that, can we? Not when we haven’t gotten to the main event.”

Justin then reached over to the bedside drawer where he knew Justin kept his lube and condoms. Josh readied himself to be prepared, but his eyes widened in surprise when Justin instead took the lube on his fingers behind him. 

Josh’s eyes widened when he realized Justin was going to finger himself open, and his breath caught in his throat. He was getting delirious, he realized, as he watched in anticipation as Justin slid in one finger, followed by another, inside himself. There was discomfort on Justin’s face, and Josh sat up, gesturing for him to come closer.

“Here,” Josh said, motioning for Justin to remove his fingers, and he rolled them over so that he was now on top. He took the lube from the side and poured a generous amount on his fingers. “Let me do this for you,” he whispered.

Justin’s eyes widened. It was obvious he’s never done this part before - he’s always topped in their previous encounters, but Josh was quick to reassure him with a kiss.

“Let me take care of you, bub,” he murmured. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Justin nodded feverishly, breathing getting heavy and erratic.

“Then relax, bub,” Josh whispered, pressing their lips together as he pushed one finger inside Justin’s hole. There was a small whine of discomfort, and Josh stopped, waiting for Justin to adjust to the intrusion.

It took awhile, but Justin nodded. “Go on, I can take it.”

Josh started out with one finger first, taking his time, before tucking in a second finger. Justin, this time, let out a long moan, and Josh carefully fingered him open, watching him for any reaction.

“Think you can take a third, bub?” Josh asked, and Justin took a bit of time before he nodded. Josh inserted a third finger, carefully opening Justin up. 

He was in awe. This was a huge display of trust from Justin, and Josh couldn’t believe he got to witness it first hand. He crooked his fingers, hitting Justin’s prostate, and he grinned when Justin’s body jolted.

“Fuck, that felt good….” Justin whined, now trying to fuck himself against Josh’s fingers. “Please do that again. Again, again, again,” he demanded.

“So greedy, bub,” Josh laughed. “Are you sure you don’t want that again but on my cock this time?”

Justin opened his eyes, excitement evident in his very features. He nodded excitedly, and Josh withdrew his fingers to roll on a condom and lube up his cock. 

“Are you ready, bub?” He asked, lining up his cock with Justin’s hole. “You might feel a bit uncomfortable, but just tell me when I can continue, okay?”

“I trust you...I love you…” Justin whimpered into his neck, and Josh kissed him again just as the head of his cock breached Justin’s hole.

Justin tensed for a second and Josh paused, watching Justin for any sign of discomfort or pain. After a few seconds, Justin nodded again, looking into Josh’s eyes. “Go ahead...you won’t hurt me…”

Josh proceeded to go further, slowly making his way inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside of Justin, buried to the hilt. He waited. He wanted nothing more than to fuck Justin senseless, but he had to wait.

Then, Justin was moving, tears almost streaming down his face as he tried to fuck himself on Josh’s cock. “Please please...move…” He begged, and that was all the signal Josh needed.

He pulled out until only the head of his cock remained, before he slammed back in, earning a long, drawn-out moan from Justin. 

It wasn’t long before he was fucking Justin in earnest, pulling out before slamming back in. Justin’s bed-frame slammed against the wall from the force of their fucking, and Josh drank in every moan and whine that left Justin’s lips. 

“Yes, yes,” Justin gasped, hands gripping Josh’s arms. “Fuck I’m...god you’re so perfect.”

“Look...who’s talking...bub,” Josh grunted. “Fuck, bub, can you...can you lift your leg please?”

“Like this?” Justin asked, lifting his leg to rest upon Josh’s shoulder, and oh fuck, that angle was so much better.

Justin seemed to agree with the way pure bliss blossomed across his face. “Yeah, you like that, bub?”

Justin nodded wordlessly, unable to do anything more but moan and gasp as Josh brought him closer to the edge.

“So fucking perfect and beautiful, Jah,” Josh moaned as he thrust in and out of the beautiful boy in front of him. “And all mine.”

“Yes, yes, I’m yours and...fuck I’m so close...Josh!”

Josh then wrapped his hand around Justin’s cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Justin gasped, moaning loudly as the stimulation intensified.

“Go ahead, bub, I’m here,” Josh cooed. 

A few more angled thrusts later, Justin came, shooting his load all over their chests, coating Josh’s abs in white. 

“Fuck,” Justin whimpered, and Josh echoed his sentiments. A few moments later, Josh climaxed, spilling his load into Justin, whose smile was brighter than the fucking sun.

“I’m tired…” Justin murmured later after Josh pulled out. He was like a boneless blob on the bed, not moving, but his smile spoke volumes. Josh cleaned them up a bit before he slid into the bed next to him.

“You’re not going to leave this time, are you?” Josh asked when Justin moved towards him and pulled him into his arms.

“Not a chance,” he whispered. “I love you.”

Josh grinned. “I love you, too.” He replied before sleep overtook them both.

***

Morning came, and true enough, Justin was still there, sound asleep, and Josh couldn’t help but grin at the sight.

He leans in and gently presses his lips to Justin’s, who let out a small noise before kissing him back.

“Good morning,” Justin whispered, voice scratchy but his smile was beaming.

“You are still here, right?” Josh asked. “You’re not just some illusion you put in bed to trick me?”

“Hey, if last night was all a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up because god damn that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Justin replied, rolling over so that he was now on top of Josh.

Josh grinned up at him before Justin leans in and presses their lips together.

“I’m not going away this time.”

“Good,” Josh replied, wrapping his arms around him. “Because I don’t plan on letting you go."


End file.
